


Run

by moistkween



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Requested, Steve Rogers Feels, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkween/pseuds/moistkween
Summary: Steve steps in to keep y/n safe.





	Run

Run.

Faster. Harder.

You had to get away. You had to escape. But could you?

It was late now, much later than you had anticipated being out. But between the fresh air and a dope ass playlist-you just lost track of time. Now, you were paying for it. Your legs and lungs burned, threatening to force you to stop but you pushed on. Multiple footsteps running behind you being more than enough motivation.

Trees surrounded either side of you and at the end of the small dirt path there was light. That's what you were aiming for. If you could just make it there, you would be okay. They couldn't possibly be so ballsy that they'd attack in front of witnesses, right?

Almost there. Almost there.

"Gotcha!"

Pain seared the back of your head as something latched onto your hair, stopping you so abruptly from your run it brought you to the ground. Landing awkwardly on your side. Knees catching the cement through your stockings.

"You're not goin' anywhere," the man growled, tightening his grip in your hair and forcing a whimper from you.

"Hey!"

A voice in the distance had your head snapping up, hope bursting in your chest. But before you could process what was happening, the hold the stranger had on your hair was gone and you lost what little balance you had. Your hands flew out behind you to keep from sprawling out across the pathway. Someone jumped over you, making you flinch but the sound of a grunt and thud had you turning around quickly.

Oh damn.

"Stay down," your blonde savior said through his teeth, fists raised as he waited to see if your two assailants would try to fight again. When they didn't, he relaxed, turning to you with concerned eyes. You tensed and he must have notice because he froze where he was, "relax...Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." His blue eyes never left yours. Not even as he lowered himself to your level. "Are you okay?"

You nodded your head without hesitating but the only seemed to make his expression of concern deepen. "I-I just-I thought they were-I thought-" your breathing came in short gasps. Hand clutching the cloth over your chest as you tried to catch your breath.

"Hey, hey. Hold on. Take a deep breathe. Do it with me," he inhaled deeply, waiting as you followed along. Then exhaled slowly as well, watching you match his pace, "good. There you go."

"I'm sorry," you huffed as you calmed. A slight tremor in your hands and legs a reminder of the fear that was starting to wane.

"No need to be, ma'am. I'm just glad you're okay." He straightened up a bit, offering a hand to you, "do you think you can stand?"

A gentleman to the end. Then again it was Captain America. You couldn't have expected any less. "Thank you," you uttered softly. Placing your small hand in his, you adjusted your legs to support your weight as he helped you to your feet. The warmth his hand held was incredible and while they were calloused, there was something about them that was very soft. Perhaps it was just how gently he held your hand, waiting a moment to ensure you were okay. "I'm good," you finally said with a small smile. When he pulled his hand away you missed the contact instantly and they way he thumbed his palm had you thinking maybe he did too.


End file.
